


Hunter

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [15]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Origins - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Bayek mustn't make the mistake of blaming himself. Spoilers for Assassin's Creed: Origins.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #015 Promise.





	Hunter

_I’ll teach you all about the stars some day,_ Bayek told his son. ‘Some day’, but there are no more days for Khemu. Wasted time, a wasted life. Bayek tries not to regret every moment he spent away from him; every moment he said, “Not now, Khemu.”

  


Accepting those regrets means accepting that Khemu’s death was inevitable, and Bayek will not do that. The child was destined for love and life but for the interference of evil, and Bayek will be that evil’s ruin.

  


He cannot keep all the promises he made his son, but he can keep this one.


End file.
